


we can make love or...

by TYONGFOUR



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, I tried my best, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, they switched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYONGFOUR/pseuds/TYONGFOUR
Summary: johnny needed to apologize for being late for his five-year anniversary dinner with taeyong. when he got home he expected crying, anger, reactions he could manage, but all he found in the apartment they shared was silence and a boyfriend determined to punish him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	we can make love or...

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to start apologizing because english is not my first language and i really tried my best, but i am brazilian and in brazil we have the expression "EITA DESGRAMA!!!!!!!!!!" and i think thats beautiful, so no apologies for today, just ignore any mistake, be kind, and enjoy!
> 
> p.s: by the way the title of the fanfic is the title of the song that inspired me to write this, if you are interested look for: somo - "we can make love" (or we can just fuuuuck!!!!) YES SOMO, YES!!

Johnny took a deep breath before entering the apartment.

He was trying to catch the breath he had lost while he was running desperately home, aware that he would have to face a hurricane when he passed through the door, a beautiful hurricane called: _Lee Taeyong_. He hoped to find two scenarios: in the first, Taeyong would be crying, wrapped in a blanket, with an ice cream pot in the hands, watching a romantic comedy, crying because his boyfriend had worked late and was not able to celebrate their anniversary as they had planned, with a romantic dinner in a restaurant on the Han River; in the second, Taeyong would be locked in his room, packing his bags, in an Oscar worthy scenario, promising to spend a few days with Doyoung, his best friend, refusing to open the bedroom door for his boyfriend, shouting that he deserves someone better than a fucked up intern who can't even get out of work. One way or another, Johnny was able to manage.

If it were the first scenario, all he had to do was approach slowly, pull Taeyong into a hug, promise that he would never let his boss make him stay so late, especially on an important day for both, gently caress his pink hair and everything was fine; Crying Taeyong was easy to get around, Johnny had been through this a few times. The situation got a little more complicated when it was necessary to face the man in his angry form, because Taeyong would closed himself in the bedroom and there was no _saint_ or _god_ to make him open the door, so Johnny would knocked on the door, told him he was home, said he was very sorry and that he would be there when the other wanted to talk. Sometimes the conversation took days to happen, days of back pain from having to sleep on the couch, days of lonely meals in the small apartment that the two rented together two years ago, but eventually Taeyong would open his bedroom door and ask Johnny to cuddle, they talked little, clarified what needed to be clarified and then life goes on.

Johnny had lived it all in other summers, nothing new, yet he was martyred for not being able to tell Mr. Park that he couldn't stay until later because he had an important dinner with his boyfriend and, mainly, for disappointing the person most precious in your life. He hated to see Taeyong crying and hated even more to spend days with only crumbs of his physical presence. Anyway, he had to face the consequences for being a big coward (who had no other job and needed an internship). He opened the apartment door waiting for the hurricane, doors slamming, or the sound of crying, perhaps a book thrown in his direction, but all he found was _silence_.

 _Weird_. "Yongie?" he risked calling the other.

The lights in the apartment were mostly off except for one, _just one_. The lamp next to the sofa revealed the figure of his boyfriend reading a book, legs crossed, oblivious to Johnny's intrusion into the room. Taeyong, apparently, still wore the [clothes](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/675540012839355485/) he had chosen for dinner that the two should have had, tight black velvet pants with red checkered print, also slightly transparent black shirt, wide that left his collarbone exposed and with some points of brightness, a diamond choker he got from his mother for his birthday and his pink hair neatly combed back with a few loose threads.

Taeyong's beauty still took Johnny's breath away. How could anyone be so incredibly beautiful? And not knowing how to react to his boyfriend's beauty was already routine for Johnny, what he was not used to was the silence that received him, Taeyong was still unconcerned reading a book that Johnny could not identify. Johnny loosened his tie, which already bothered him, took off his dress shoes and closed the door, which only now he noticed was still open. He didn't take any steps, he was still analyzing his boyfriend from a distance. He sighed again.

"Love, I'm _soooo_ sorry." since Taeyong was ignoring his presence, he thought it would be better to start apologizing, "I'm sorry, but I promise I'll make it up to you! I swear that at the weekend I will take you wherever you want, we will eat the best food, then we will spend hours lying tight in bed, I promise that-"

Taeyong closed the book.

"Do you know how many hours I spent getting ready for you today, Seo Johnny?" that was definitely not a reaction Johnny expected. Taeyong kept his features completely unconcerned, even though his tone showed otherwise, "Take _off_ your clothes."

 _What? Hmm… Okay, I mean, what?_ Johnny definitely had no idea what was going on, "Hm, Yongie..."

"I gave you an order, Seo." Taeyong didn't even let him finish the sentence, "I want you just with that tie in a minute and don't make me repeat myself." okay, Johnny knew how to deal with it, it wasn't his comfort zone after all, he used to _give_ orders, but he wasn't swimming in unknown waters. As ordered, Johnny took off all his clothes leaving only his tie. Standing, practically leaning against the apartment door, slightly frightened by the boyfriend's cold gaze, Johnny waited for the next order.

"See, you managed to do something right today, Seo." Taeyong delicately placed the book he still held on the coffee table in front of him. Taeyong opened some buttons on his shirt and leaned back on the couch, his legs were no longer crossed "On your knees." Johnny swallowed hard before putting himself on his knees. For the first time since entering the apartment Johnny saw a small smile on his boyfriend's lips, "Now crawl up to me."

Johnny wondered if that was how Taeyong felt. This was the first time since they started dating that Taeyong had taken the place of the dom; although he made it clear what he wanted, what he liked to feel, Taeyong did not usually give orders, on the contrary, Johnny always had to ask him about his color, to ask if everything was okay, because Taeyong always gave himself without question. Taeyong also never suggested an exchange, he liked being submissive and for Johnny it was okay, it had been a long time since he had been submissive to a partner anyway.

But this was different.

Taeyong followed him with his eyes, the control he emanated with just one look had an effect on Johnny. _Ridiculous_ , with very little exposure, Johnny's semi-hard cock already betrayed his excitement. He pushed the coffee table away and got between his boyfriend's legs, as he was always much taller than Taeyong, even on his knees, Johnny could look into Taeyong's eyes without having to look up; although he wished to touch the other, he restrained his will and waited.

After what seemed like hours, but in fact it was only a few seconds, Taeyong pulled his back from the couch and brought his left hand to the face of the man kneeling in front of him. Johnny didn't know what to expect, but definitely a caress on his cheek wouldn't be one of his first assumptions.

"You are a beautiful man, Seo." he said, stroking his boyfriend's face and removing the brown hair that fell over Johnny's eyes, "I am completely in love with your body, your face, your hand, your smile, your skin tone, and I could spend the whole night here listing all the things that make me love you, but is that what you deserve after making me wait four hours in this outfit that I bought just for you? Is that what you deserve after making us lose our reservation at our favorite restaurant? Is it what you deserve after you can't say " _no_ " to your boss? Tell me what you deserve after ruining our fifth anniversary, Seo."

"I..." complicated to remember what he needed to say when Taeyong licked his lips.

"I asked you a question, Seo." Taeyong's hand slid from his face to the black tie that hung around Johnny’s neck, "Don't make me lose my temper with you."

"I deserve..." Johnny blinked a few times trying to regain focus, "I deserve to be punished, Yongie." Taeyong just raised an eyebrow, not satisfied with the answer, " _Master_." he corrected, "I deserve to be punished, Master."

Taeyong frowned, still unsatisfied "Master? _You_ like to be called that, Seo, not me."

"And how should I call you, sir?" already getting used to the scene, it was easier to address Taeyong this time, who finally smiled satisfied.

"I liked that vocative." he replied "Just address me that way, understand?" Johnny nodded, making Taeyong pull him by the tie "You have a mouth, use it to answer me." Johnny replied with a " _yes, sir_ ", before Taeyong leaned back on the couch "Now where were we? Ah yes. You deserved to be punished for making a fool of me today, shouldn't you?”, " _Yes, sir_ ", “And how do you suggest I do that?” before Johnny could answer, Taeyong replied to himself “What am I thinking? Letting you choose how you should be punished. I shouldn't give you such a responsibility, should I? After all, what are you for? Did you serve to be a good boyfriend today? No. So, why should I let you choose your punishment? What the fuck am I going to do with you, huh?”

Johnny bit his lip, his body shouldn't react like that. Maybe that night was about discoveries for Johnny and he couldn't say he didn't like what he discovered through his boyfriend's actions. Watching Johnny's reaction, Taeyong smiled, a naughty smile that drove Johnny crazy.

“Discovering new sensations, Seo?” the smile continued on his face. Taeyong, who always carried an almost angelic image, bordered on the obscene. It only took a tug on his tie for Johnny to practically stick his face in the other's groin “Why don't we start with your punishment?” the one on his knees nodded briefly before remembering the order he received and replying with “ _yes, sir_ ”, “ How about using that mouth for something useful today, hm? Since you couldn't use it to tell your boss, that son of a bitch, to go to hell today, could you? I am disappointed and because of that I am not going to give you what you want so easily. I could put my pants down or just stick my dick out and let you prove how sorry you are for making me stay here alone for hours on our birthday, but, mind you, when I bought these pants I imagined you literally tearing this shit and fucking me in the restaurant bathroom,” Johnny swallowed hard at the image in his mind; the hard cock pulsed, he would give anything to put Taeyong on fours and fuck him like never before, but in order to do that he needed to make up for his boyfriend and he was not so contrary to the scene that was happening in the small apartment room “But how that was not possible I may be satisfied with you pulling off those pants with your mouth. Can you do this, Seo? Don't let me down again.”

Challenged, Johnny did the best he could. The pants were very tight and taking them off Taeyong's body proved to be an almost impossible task, especially without being able to use his hands and Taeyong didn't seem willing to help him out. It was definitely a punishment, one of the most delicious that Johnny has ever had to face. When only Taeyong's semi-hard cock was exposed and Johnny was about to send everything to the fucking hell and use his hands, Taeyong blew out a breathless breath.

“Is that how you expect to reward me? Taking a fucking life to take my pants off?” Johnny felt a chill go through his body and took a deep breath.

“I'll be faster, sir.” He answered.

“I hope so.” And as if the strength of the lust had invaded Johnny's body, he managed to pull Taeyong's pants a little further and then his underwear, which now approached Taeyong's knees.

“Good, very good, Seo. Now why don't you show me what else your mouth can do?” finally something Johnny could do with his eyes closed, arms tied back, riding a bike, flying a plane, swimming with sharks, jumping with a parachute, etc: _suck the life of his boyfriend dick_.

Taeyong did not like blowjobs that started slowly, he did not like fooling around, he never had the patience to feel pleasure, so Johnny knew that provoking him would not have the effect he wanted: making him satisfied; sometimes he teased him when he wanted to push him to the limit, but at that moment all Johnny wanted to do was hear him say he did a good job and, who knows (dreaming doesn't hurt), be rewarded with some pleasure, after all he rewarded Taeyong when the other was a good boy. So he did not hesitate to start sucking, sloppy, without much rhythm, went down and up, devouring Taeyong who was already completely hard in his mouth.

Taeyong moaned, breathed hard and that was all Johnny wanted, at one point Taeyong used Johnny's tie to pull him, Johnny got the message and started playing it the way he knew Taeyong liked it, squeezed his thighs, stopped sucking him to leave hickeys and bites all over his groin and belly, his hands roamed Taeyong's torso and this caused the other to bite his own mouth. Johnny felt something under the boyfriend's shirt, but he didn't have time to find out what it was about, another tug on his tie and Johnny is back on sucking Taeyong again, this time Taeyong set the pace by fucking Johnny's mouth. Without care, Taeyong fucked hard and deep, Johnny tried to relax his throat, tears were already forming in his eyes, he choked a few times, but he didn't let Taeyong stop.

He felt Taeyong's orgasm hit him before he even felt the cum in his mouth; Taeyong squirmed, holding Johnny by the hair with one hand, pulling him by the tie with the other hand, and Johnny knew it wouldn't be long before Taeyong came and in fact it didn't take more than a minute.

Taking a deep breath, Taeyong released Johnny's tie and hair, letting him walk away after he finished swallowing all the cum, wiping away any drops that ended up escaping and falling on the boy's body. Satisfied with his work, with his knees slightly sore, his throat a little sensitive and his mouth red, Johnny waited for Taeyong to recover. He remained on his knees and sat on his own feet, resting his hands on his legs.

Taeyong didn't take long to recover, at least not as long as Johnny thought it would take. Taeyong finished taking off his pants and unzipped his shirt, revealing what Johnny had felt under the younger's shirt: a white lace [crop top](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/338192253274316774/); Johnny wanted to cry. The youngest had commented on a crop top that he had bought influenced by Yuta and Johnny would have to thank Nakamoto the next day, because Taeyong was so sexy in the crop top that Johnny could come without being touched, just looking at his boyfriend.

“Like what you see?” Taeyong asked “I imagined myself riding you using only this crop top, but do you deserve me bouncing on your dick, Seo?” Johnny blinked, confused.

“But ... I was a good boy, sir.” He could easily beg for it now “Please, sir.”

“A good boy? Do you think that just sucking me will you reward me for the shit you did to me today?” Taeyong laughed loudly “It will take more than a blowjob to make me forgive you, Seo, so stay on your fours for me.” surprised by the request, Johnny blinked a few times, before he could move Taeyong held his face making the taller look at him, even though he held his posture, his eyes were the kind ones that Johnny knew and loved “Tell me your color, love. Green, yellow or red?”

“Green.” Johnny replied sincerely, Taeyong just nodded and let his boyfriend take the position he had ordered.

Out of the corner of his eye, Johnny watched as Taeyong looked for the bottle of lubricant and swallowed hard because it was a long time since the last time he had a dick inside him, he was anxious, trying to prepare for the torture it would be to have Taeyong playing with his sanity.

Starting with the cold liquid running down your ass.

“On normal days I would be kissing those big thighs and biting your ass, but look at that.” Taeyong teased, spreading Johnny's legs a little more with his feet before crouching behind him and with a lubricated padded hand he stroked the boyfriend's entrance without any delicacy. Taeyong then dropped his hands, massaging Johnny’s balls and then stroking the entire length of Johnny's hard cock. Johnny finally reacted, after trying to stay still, his hip acted involuntarily, thrusting against Taeyong’s hand.

“Do you really think you deserve it, Seo?” Taeyong took his hand away, playing with his entrance again, but when he didn't hear an answer, he slapped Johnny’s ass, making the other whimper. “I asked a question.”

“No, sir, I deserve you to do as you please.” Taeyong smiled at the response and introduced the first finger, watching Johnny choke and prick his ass. After a few minutes, Taeyong added another finger and started to open the space, using a little more lubricant when inserting the third finger and fucking Johnny mercilessly.

“Are you going to whimper now?” Taeyong asked and removed his fingers, raising an eyebrow when the older man grunted with the lack of fingers inside him. “What is it, Seo, come on?”

“Please, sir...” Johnny could cry, he just wanted Taeyong to fuck him hard. “I know I don't deserve it, but please, I beg you.”

Taeyong smiled, this time spreading lubricant over his own dick before positioning himself between Johnny's legs, getting in without any warning. He stood still for a few moments, maybe minutes and when Johnny moved slightly, as if saying that it was okay to continue, Taeyong moved, delighting in Johnny moans became louder and louder, moans who had always been more restrained, the taller had already completely lost his composure.

“Sir…?” Johnny tried.

“Speak, Seo!” Taeyong replied, breathing hard as he fucks into Johnny now without any rhythm.

“Can I come?” Johnny asked, his voice weak and Taeyong smiled again, biting his lower lip before replying firmly.

“Don't even think of that, not now.” Taeyong said, almost regretting the order he had given, but Johnny just blew out an obedient breath.

Gradually, Taeyong's thrusts became more and more clumsy, a warning that his orgasm was coming. Even though he was tired, Taeyong smiled and asked Johnny to sit on the couch, giving the taller one a kiss on the lips before finally asking the question the other wanted to hear.

“Do you want to come now?” he asked, feeling himself melting as Johnny shook his head positively in despair. “Okay, love.” Johnny felt like he was in heaven when Taeyong sat straightened up on his lap, placing Johnny's hands on his waist as he fitted Johnny's hard cock into his already prepared entrance. It could be a victory for the eldest, but it was Taeyong who felt himself winning a prize.

Moans once again echoed through the room while the two were lost in each other, Johnny almost going insane when he heard Taeyong whisper praise in his ear, he wanted to come so badly that it hurt. With difficulty, Johnny stopped himself from coming, letting Taeyong bounce on his dick, and, when he couldn't take it anymore, they came together.

Lying down, trying to catch his breath, too tired for the after care, Johnny pulled Taeyong close, smiling when Taeyong let himself be pulled without objection. He kissed his boyfriend's mouth, a calm kiss, different from the intense night they had; when they pulled away, Johnny left several kisses on the other's cheeks, brushing the hair that fell over the boy's face. Taeyong blinked sleepily, then Johnny pulled him closer and the smaller one snuggled up next to him, using his torso as a pillow.

“You're an idiot, never do that to me again.” Taeyong said, referring to the anniversary celebration.

“I'm so sorry, love.” he pressed Taeyong against his body “I didn't know how to say no to my boss, I was afraid he would get angry and I would end up getting fired, but I swear I'll never do that again.”

“I hope so or I will beat you up.”

“If it's like today I think I'll do shit more often!” Johnny jokes.

“I'm glad you liked it. I was angry, but I knew that you are afraid of losing your internship and I also didn't want our anniversary to end with us fighting, not to mention that my clothes were expensive, especially that crop top, so I thought “ _why not do something different_?" and, judging by your reactions, I think we’ve discovered some _very_ interesting things!” Taeyong provoked and Johnny didn't even try to deny it.

“It was a surprise for me too, especially to be so excited about you talking to me like that.” Johnny realized that Taeyong was about to sleep and called him “Hey, we need to shower!” Taeyong just ignored him and snuggled closer in his arms “You know you'll wake up tomorrow angry because you didn't take a shower.”

“Whatever, let me sleep a little.” Taeyong replied. Johnny, tired, left a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead without caring about the sweat and allowed himself to rest for a few minutes, waking up with Taeyong poking him “Come, let's take a shower, I can't sleep like this.”

“I told you!”

“Shut up and come.” Taeyong got up from the couch and pulled Johnny to do the same, but before they could go to the bathroom Taeyong pulled Johnny for a kiss, intense, cadenced, Johnny couldn't believe that Taeyong still had energy, but the kiss didn't take long. “What if I said there was a surprise in the bathroom? Do you think you can handle it?”

“ _For God's sake_ , where do you get so much stamina from?” A loud laugh and the sight of the youngest running to the bathroom. Johnny smiled happily, definitely that was the best dating anniversary he ever had. Maybe he should screw up more often, you know?

_Noooo._

It is better not to risk it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter TYONGFOUR


End file.
